Deman Language (Demka Languaga)
Deman Language (Demka Languaga) 'De mka' is a language spoken by the Deman People. Demans have been living in Thrace and Western Anatolia since the ancient ages. Despite seeing many conquests, they managed to hold on to their culture and their capital Smyrano (Izmir). Deman is an Analytic language with fairly simple grammar and phonology with an unique alphabetical system. The phonology is similar to Greek and English, the grammar has tenses similar to English. The alphabet has derived from Greek, Japanese(Katakana). It has consonant switches, consonant softings (Turkish), definitive prefixes, verbal suffixes and noun suffixes. The sentence making procedure is somewhat similar to Japanese but it is fairly unique. The beautiful thing about Deman is, there is practically an infinite amount of words. You can get a root-word, add some suffixes and create a new word. Or you can just toss two words together and create a brand new word with a brand new meaning. Deman is a language that welcomes 'lingual infection'. If there is not a certain word in Deman, you can get the word from any of the 'donor languages'(English, French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Greek, Japanese), change the word so it fits to the Deman Phonology, and then that new word is ready to be added into the Deman Lexicon. In fact, Languaga '''in '''Demka Languaga is a donated word from English. Classification and Dialects Deman is an Indo-European language with two main dialects; which are Isuł Demka (Isulaa Demka) and Iłesꝋäka Vłimeoφ (Ilaasethaika Vlaaimeoph). * Isuł Demka is the official dialect of Demcia. It is spoken around Aegean and South Marmara. The Deman dialect that is shown here is Isuł Demka. * Iłesꝋäka Vłimeoφ means 'Thracian Dialect' to be exact. Even though the consonant pronunciation does not differ much. (V is W, and there is no /ph/.) the vowel pronunication differs; A=AE E=EI I=AI O=AO * So; Seir (Pear) Isuł: /se:i:r/ Iłesꝋäka Vłimeoφ: /se:i:a:i:r/ (It usually takes more sounds to speak in Iłesꝋäka Vłimeoφ.) Phonology Deman has a quite basic pronunciation system, in English a letter can make multiple sounds, in Deman multiple sounds can make the same sound, the exact way around, this has to do with Deman Orthography which we will mention later on. The lack of many sounds make reading and speaking Deman with the correct pronunciation pretty simple. Consonants Vowels Writing System Orthography Deman Orthography can be seen on right. Straight lines do not change pronunciation! Grammar Pronouns There are 3 main pronouns in Deman; Jik(I), Zu(You), O(He/She) '''these can take plural forms and form 'plural pronouns'; '''Jikri(We), Zun(You.pl.), Os(They). '''Pronouns will be mentioned later on the sub-clause 'Conjugators'. Tenses There are 16 tenses in Deman, they are fairly close to English in many aspects; * '''Past Simple I did that. = Jik tar uφ ït. * Past Perfect '''He '''had done it. = O o uφ ni. * Past Continous '''She '''was running. = O pāys vit. * Past Perfect Continous '''She '''had been doing it for years. = O o uφ vitni, sug seišàs. * Present Simple 'I '''run. '= Jik '''pāys ar. * Present Perfect '''I '''have ran. = Jik pāys na. * Present Continous 'I '''am working. '= Jik '''lsuvū vi. * Present Perfect Continous 'I '''have been running. '= Jik '''pāys vina. * Future Simple '''I '''will sleep. = Jik rìmt ta. * Future Perfect '''I '''will have done it by tomorrow. = Jik o uφ '''tïni,' vūussunuvac. * '''Future Continous '''I '''will be sleeping'. = Jik rìmt tav. * Future Perfect Continous ''' I '''will have been crying. = Jik asł tavtïni. * Question Tense How'' did you do that?' = '''Zu uφ tar ''jun uφ ït''kana''?' * '''Demandment Tense '''I '''want' it. = Jik o rit. * Polite Demandment Tense I would like a cup of tea. = Jik ryłe eivug gorit. * Verbal Continuality Tense '''He is a ''freaking' idiot. = O leisgen-idiotie ar. Nouns Nouns in Deman are fairly simple, nouns can be words and word groups. Nouns in Deman take adjectives before them and take the gerunds that they are tied to after them. For instance: I want a potato. I=Subject Want=Verb/Tense(Demand tense) A=Count Indicator(Conjuction) Potato=Noun => I Potato'A Want = Jik '''uvevur'e rit. /ʒi:k 'ʊvevʊr'e ri:t/ Verbs Verbs in Deman come last in any kind of syntaxes. Verbs do not have forms in Deman, instead they take tenses after the verbal root and verbs '''CAN take adjectives before them. For Instance: He gladly went there. He=Subject Gladly=Adjective of the verb Went=Verb+Tense(Past Simple) There=Indicator(Place) => He there gladly go (past simple). = O tak φemꝁei uh ït. /əʊ ta:k femkhei: ʊh aʊt/ Syntax Syntax in Deman has a really systematic scheme. It goes like the following; Subject-Indicator-(adj)-Noun(conjunction)-(gerund)-Verb. For Instance: I would like two hard beers. I=Subject Would Like=Tense(Polite demand)Two=Adjective Hard=Adjective Beers=Noun(Plural) => I two hard beers would like. = Jik uvūv φseꝁ sìcas gorit. Do not forget that conjuctions that define a word, come to the end of it and merge. For Instance: United States of America = Ivopāy-ït Ivevtas Amerikaug If there are two 'syntax groups' in a sentence they shall be seperated with a comma. For Instance: I would like two hard beers even though he doesn't. => I two hard beers would like, even-though he '(negativity prefix)do (present simple). = Jik uvūv φseꝁ sìcas gorit, pāizi-jꝁyuθ o inuφ ar. Advanced Grammar Conjugators Jik=Me,I,Myself Zu=You(Singular),Yourself O=Him/Her,Himself/Herself Jikri=We,Us,Ourselves Zun=You(Plural),Yourselves Os=They,Them,Theirselves Jikci=My,Mine Zuca=Your,Yours Oce=His/Hers Jikrisi=Our,Ours Zunsa=Your,Yours Osse=Their,Theirs If belongance indicators define a noun, the 'belongance suffixes' come to the end of the noun. For Instance:Our Car => Jikrisi sił '''is wrong, while '''siłsi '''is correct. Letters ä and š These letters are called the 'transitional letters'. * If there are 3 or more '''consonants all stacked up, we use 'ä' For Instance: Ttisr''ä''vua (Pressure) ''cannot'' be writen as Ttisrvua, 'it would be a grammaritical error. * If there are 3 or more '''vowels '''all stacked up, we use 'š' For Instance: '''Sikhivpāoš''eta(Integrity) ''cannot ''be writen as Sikhivpāoeta, '''it would be a grammaritical error. * Letter '''Y is considered a VOWEL. The double vowel macroning If there are two consecutive vowels, it is possible to merge them into a letter by adding a macron on top. For Instance: seiš''à''s(years) ''cannot ''be writen as seišaas, ''it would cause a grammaritical error.'' Questors Where?='Vak?' There='Tak' What?/Which?='Var?' That='Tar' How='Jun' Response of any sort to the questor; Jun?='Tun' For Instance: How did you do that? = Zu tar uφ jun uφ ïtkana? I did it by comprehending.= Jik o uφ ït, tun φpāijisränułen. Here, by is replaced by 'tun'. ' When='Vohen Then/(Time)='Tohen' Who='Vis' Why?='Vose?' Response of any sort that indicates a reason (questor Vose?)= Tose For Instance: Why did you do it? = Zu o uφ vose uφ ïtkana? '''Because I needed to. = '''Jik tose φìpā-uv ït. ''(φìpā-uv is a verbal block so they are tied together.)'' Do not forget that questors are counted as nouns and can take adjectives and gerunds. Prefixes The prefexes, on-''' and 'in-' define if a word is positive or negative. If there are none initiative-definitive prefixes on a word this indicates neutrality of meaning. '''On- is positive and In- is negative. For Instance: Very Nice = On'''iłopā '''Not nice = In'''iłopā * ''In conclusion, prefixes are used to indicate and define the positive or negative meaning of a word.'' Suffixes Suffixes are certain clusters that can change the meaning of a noun or a verb completely. Suffix usage in Deman is like the following; '''Dem(The name of the Deman culture, root) + '-ka(nationality indicator, -an in English)' =''' '''Demka = Deman. There 19 suffixes in Deman; * '-eta' (-ity in English) Sikhivpāo '= Integer '''Sikhivpāošeta = '''Integrity (š is a transitional letter in this instance) * '-em (-al in English) Ivemer '= Palate '''Ivemerem '= Palatal * '''-iet (-ment in English) Jtomränułłe = Accomplish Jtomränułłešiet '= Accomplishment (š is a transitional letter in this instance) * '-hon (-tion in English) Ipāizsivpāo '= Intervene '''Ipāizsivpāohon '= Intervention * '''-fa (-ship in English) Φpāiosg '= Friend 'Φpāiosgäfa '= Friendship * '-ko (-ism in English) Ides '= Race '''Idesko '= Racism * '''-kot (-ist in English) Ides = Race Ideskot '= Racist * '-vui (-ive in English) Φpāijisräuł '= Comprehend 'Φpāijisräułvui '''= Comprehensive * '''-vua (-ure in English) Ttisr '= Press '''Ttisrävua '= Pressure (ä is a transitional letter in this instance) * '''-vuat (-ant in English) Isupākho '= Ignore '''Isupākhovuat '= Ignorant * '''-hët (-ence in English) Ikhämyφpāo ''= ''Indulge '' Ikhämyφpāohët '= Indulgence * '''-ka (-an in English) Dem = Name of the Demcia's culture. Demka = Deman Language/Someone who is from Demcia. * '-aki' (-ice in English) Vūipā '= New '''Vūipāaki '= Novice (Newice in this instance) * '''-mo (-ous in English) Autonoma = Autonomy Autonomamo = Autonomous * '-eti' (-ate in English) Šoguno '= Shogun 'Šogunoeti '= Shogunate * '-ei (-ly in English) Veisꝁ '''= Great 'Veisꝁei '= Greatly * '''-as (plurality suffix) Imräre '= Apple '''Imräreas '= Apples * '-iut '(-ful in English) 'Ttiłłyt ' = Success 'Ttiłłytiut '= Successful * '-hiës '(-ness in English) 'Arrej '= Happy '''Arrejhiës = Happiness * 'ien '(-er in English) 'Jꝁoj '= High 'Jꝁojien '= Higher Lexicon Example text